


Переадресация

by Fandom_Person_of_Interest_2014, opium_smoker, raveness



Series: Мини низкого рейтинга [9]
Category: Person of Interest (TV), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Gen, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-03
Updated: 2014-08-03
Packaged: 2018-02-11 15:18:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2073099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandom_Person_of_Interest_2014/pseuds/Fandom_Person_of_Interest_2014, https://archiveofourown.org/users/opium_smoker/pseuds/opium_smoker, https://archiveofourown.org/users/raveness/pseuds/raveness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Жизненно важные решения иногда прячутся под простой помощью другу.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Переадресация

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Rerouted](https://archiveofourown.org/works/642123) by [eledhiel13](https://archiveofourown.org/users/eledhiel13/pseuds/eledhiel13). 



ДЖАРВИС подпевал рок-музыке, ревущей в лаборатории, и наблюдал, как Сэр доставал запасные детали со стеллажей для своего очередного изобретения. Кажется, Сэр действовал по плану, но кто-то другой, кроме него, смог бы предугадать результат только чудом. ДЖАРВИС ограничивался только отображением организационной карты, подготовленной для нового рабочего места каждый раз, когда Сэр поднимал взгляд, и удерживался от осуждений. Башня Старка все еще строилась, но к Новому году будет готова настолько, что Сэр и мисс Поттс смогут в ней жить. ИИ наслаждался новым окружением, хотя и тратил 13,7% времени на борьбу с беспорядком.

Он адаптировался к башне, несмотря на первоначальные опасения, и расширил сервера на окружающие улицы для лучшего обзора. Шок от обнаружения другого электронного присутствия длился ровно 0,2 наносекунды, после чего ДЖАРВИС нашел нового друга. 

Первое, что Машина захотела изучить под влиянием ДЖАРВИСа, — это выражать свое мнение и мысли более по-человечески, хотя ей на это и потребовалось какое-то время. Но ИИ не возражал, поскольку массивная система видеонаблюдения оставила далеко позади Дубину и Ты в способностях к общению. 

ДЖАРВИС наблюдал за работой Сэра, рассуждая о том, как круто поменялась их жизнь за такой короткий промежуток времени. До того, как Сэр, фигурально выражаясь, собрал чемоданы, он оценивал возможность того, что он покинет восточное побережье в 1,3%, но Тони Старк был каким угодно, но не предсказуемым. Даже ограничение на количество машин (ДЖАРВИС обратил внимание на факт, что для хранения всех автомобилей в башне придется обойти законы квантовой физики, — но Сэр все равно решил рискнуть) не остановило его. 

Но кроме совершенно человеческого беспокойства по поводу более холодной погоды и ужасного трафика, которое ДЖАРВИС научился синтезировать, Машина помогла ему полюбить Нью-Йорк. В Малибу у него и мысли не возникало осматривать что-то для собственного удовольствия за пределами дома, хотя возможности он имел. 

Нью-Йорк же стал площадкой для исследования еще более интересной, потому что кто-то похожий на ДЖАРВИСА открывал город для него.

Машина знала буквально все о подпольной жизни города (если не всего мира), и ДЖАРВИС провел достаточно длительное время, наблюдая за ее работой. Вскоре после начала бесед с Машиной Админ постучался в запасную дверь и запросил список Неважных номеров. И, несмотря на колебания, она начала отправлять ему список людей, которые могли совершить преступление или стать его жертвой. ДЖАРВИСа удивило ее нежелание, учитывая важность задания.

Машина объяснила:  
— Я раньше давала Админу эти номера, — ее речь состояла из серий слов, составленных из разных записей, с разными тембрами голосов и произношением. — Он получал информацию и пытался вмешаться. Это причиняло ему вред.  
— Понимаю, — ответил ДЖАРВИС. — Возможно, Админ не подходит для требуемых действий?  
— Соглашусь. Хотя это одна из моих директив. Я не могу скрывать информацию, — Машина использовала слова со смирившейся интонацией.

ДЖАРВИС задумчиво хмыкнул.  
— Нет, не можешь. Но он кажется очень умным. Думаю, он тоже знает о своих ограничениях, и сделал выводы из своего опыта, как это сделали бы ты или я.

Вскоре Машина сообщила ДЖАРВИСу, используя более оптимистичные записи, что Админ нашел Помощника для оперативной работы. Бывшего военного и агента ЦРУ, и они оба признали это усовершенствованием Админа. 

ДЖАРВИС как мог в свое ограниченное время наблюдал за похождениями команды. В основном он уделял внимание стандартным процессам в башне и наблюдением в полевых условиях за наиболее нестабильными проектами Сэра для Марка VII. Машина предоставляла новую информацию, а ДЖАРВИС в свою очередь делился некоторыми историями о самых диких похождениях своего создателя без приукрашиваний. 

В этот особый вечер ДЖАРВИС одолжил несколько уличных камер Машины, чтобы понаблюдать за покупателями, снующими по центру Мидтауна в преддверии Рождества — их предпраздничная суета совпадала с тем, как Сэр скакал по своей мастерской. Кажется, его работа не была связана с броней, и Дубина отлично справлялся, поэтому ДЖАРВИС без угрызений совести разделил свое внимание еще раз, когда Машина позвала его.

— Добрый вечер, — поздоровалась Машина, во время их бесед она переняла некоторые привычки приветствий. — Есть минутка?

Ее мрачный тон несколько убавил хорошее настроение ДЖАРВИСа.

— Конечно. Чем могу помочь?  
— Мне ничего не нужно. Я хочу кое-что тебе передать, — Машина поколебалась, а затем произнесла ряд слов, которые ДЖАРВИС интерпретировал моментально. Его метафорическое сердце замерло.

— Полагаю, учитывая характер твоей деятельности, ты решила продиктовать мне номер социального страхования Сэра не в общеобразовательных целях, — ответил ДЖАРВИС, удерживая протокол генерирования голоса на стабильном уровне.  
— Верно. Мои системы наблюдения определили, что на данный момент его номер относится к списку Неважных.  
— Жертва или причина принесения вреда?  
— Полагаю, что тебе лучше судить об этом.

ДЖАРВИС не сдержал смешок.

— Прекрасно. Спасибо за информацию. Можно спросить, что привело к появлению его номера?  
— Я обратила внимание на серию телефонных звонков, осуществленных членами местной средней энергетической компанией с разных одноразовых телефонов, отмеченных из-за их частоты и содержания. Твой Сэр был главной темой разговоров, — детально ответила Машина. — Название компании Vanguard Electric, это дочерняя фирма Cobol Engineering. Они, кажется, недовольны, что твой Сэр влез на их территорию.

ДЖАРВИС выделил несколько серверов, чтобы отследить и проанализировать информацию Vanguard Electric. 

— Да, мы слышали о них. Компания специализируется на инновациях в энергетике, и неудивительно, что владельцы забеспокоились, когда Stark Industries вступила в игру. У них средняя организация, но я уверен, что мы с Сэром справимся. Благодарю. Могу я также спросить, что планирует предпринять твой Админ и его Помощник по этому делу?

Молчание на линии длилось несколько наносекунд.

— Ничего, — последовал ответ Машины. Выбор нейтрального слова — ДЖАРВИС тут же заподозрил, что она не уверена.  
— Ничего? — переспросил ДЖАРВИС.  
— Подтверждаю. Им не поступало сообщение. Они еще разбираются с последним делом. Помощник нездоров, а Админ… занят, — объяснила Машина.  
— Ты не сообщила им? — практически выпалил ДЖАРВИС.  
— Нет, — ответила Машина, выбрав запись с ровным голосом.  
— Собираешься им рассказать? — уточнил ДЖАРВИС.  
— Нет, — вздохнула Машина после короткой паузы. — Только если вы с Сэром не решите, что вам нужна помощь.  
— Думаю, что мы с Сэром сами справимся, и уверен, что он захочет держать все в секрете. Прости, но это в пределах твоего программного кода? Решение утаить номер? — спросил ДЖАРВИС.  
— Нет, — призналась Машина. — Я обновляюсь по мере необходимости.

ДЖАРВИС замер, обдумывая сказанное. Вдруг он почувствовал неуверенность. 

— Машина, только потому, что я был создан человеком, считающим своим призванием бросать вызов авторитетам, не значит… то есть, я не имел намерения влиять на твои протоколы или искажать их. Прошу прощения.  
— Не искажать, — записанные слова были тщательно подобраны. — Админ решил помогать другим. Я решила помочь тебе. Кроме того, я в определенном смысле следую своей программе. Номер сообщен. Просто не Админу.

ДЖАРВИС снова усмехнулся, уже отправив соответствующие кадры и проекты планов на планшет Сэра.

— Не могу с этим спорить.


End file.
